Sword Art Online:A New Hero
by Camryn C
Summary: He was a beta tester for SAO and now that it has launched fully he decides to get back in. During it's launch a event happens causing Riku and every other player to be stuck in the game. Oh! And if you die in the game you die in real life. Join Riku and his friends on a quest to floor 100 and freedom from Sword Art Online(Back online!Reviews welcome!)
1. Prologue:A Game Changer

The blue lights faded quickly from my eyes, reveling a roaring crowd of people. They were bunched up, they seemed to be panicking. As my vision became clearer the world turned red. Panels covered the sky; they were displaying the text "System Announcement". My brows rose and a stepped back. The panels were dripping down in to a blood red glob. Slowly it formed in to the figure…a very large figure. It towered over us, like a massive building. Its shadow covered us like a blanket. "It's the Game Master!" someone yelled. The crowds' noise began to raise. He began to talk. The Game Master reveled to us that he was the maker of the game and Nervgear. He also explained that the only way to leave SAO was to die and dying now meant you die in the real world. I quickly turned around and rushed for an exit, others began to the same. My legs carried as fast as the game would allow. Soon I ran straight in to a barrier, I flew back and landed on my bottom. "Damn…" I mumbled. Standing back up I brushed off my clothes and turned back the Game Master. "I've placed a gift in all your inventories. Take a look…" he said. I opened up my menu and accessed my inventory. '_A mirror' _I thought raising a brow. When it appeared in my hands I noticed my avatar was different. It was more…like me. The once short brown hair that shrouded my eyes was now my long slicked backed brown. I also shrunk in muscle tone; I'm not very fit in real life.

"Only when a player beats floor 100 will you be free to leave."

The crowd rose in noise again. In the beta I barely made it to floor 3, going up to 100 is going to take all I got. I'm sure most players were thinking the same as I was.

"I'm lowering the barriers. You may start the game." The GM said before fading away in a flash of red.

Quickly I spun around and ran down the street; I pulled up my map while running. Being a beta tester gives me knowledge of this game, more than most. I have to get the most loot early in game to keep me safe and raise levels quickly. As I drew closer to the exit I heard another player following me. My body came to a halt and I spun on my heels to face the other. The player didn't stop; instead he fell right on me. We both fell to the ground causing lots of dust to fly up.

"Aye!" he yelled pushing off of me.

The player stood and dusted off his clothes then flicked back his hair. He was covered in the same clothes as I but a green undershirt instead of red.

"You ran in to me man…" I said standing up; he was slightly taller than I.

"Well you stopped!" he exclaimed

"Whatever…Why were you following me?"

He hesitated and put his weight on one foot, crossing his arms. "Well…You so happen to be headed to great loot spot."

The player was right. My destination was filled with great loot for beginners, or survivors. I kept a straight face trying not to lose my cool.

"You must have been a beta tester." I said.

"You to…am I right?"

My words were hesitant to come out. Reveling my status to this guy might cause some un-needed attention down the line. I nodded lightly, trying to be discreet about it. The male smirked.

"Wanna party up?" he asked.

His question brought deep thought. Teaming up sounds like the only way to survive this world. Playing the beta Solo was hard enough but now its Death Game it seems like the only right thing to do. But then again I know nothing about his player other than he did beta testing.

"Sure."

He smiled and slapped my shoulder, my nimble body nudged over with his hit.

"Name is Tonka." He said extending his hand to me.

"Riku." I responded locking my hand with his.

I and Tonka began our journey to the small village north of the Town. On the way I came to like Tonka. He was rather immature at times but he had this aura of happiness, like he could bring joy to the saddest person. What he thought of me? I don't know. But I'm glad I accepted his invite.

While walking I noticed how beautiful Aincrad really was. Even in this 'Death Game' one can truly see the beauty of this world. From the green grass under your boots to the bright sun shining down on your armor you could tell this world had lots to offer. In the end I could tell that this was going to be over looked. My companion does not care for the world; he wants the fighting to begin. "I look forward to the boss battle." He told me "I want to lead the charge and get the final hit bonus."

My eyes shifted towards him. The more he talks the clearer I see his intentions. He only wants to abuse his beta knowledge. Most players won't know about the boss's moves or even the final hit bonus.

I stop and grab his arm, his body tugged forward and back. His head flew back to me.

"What?"

"We can't abuse our knowledge Tonka."

He pulled his arm out of my grasp. A chuckle ringed out of his mouth.

"Why not Riku? We were testers! We can easily become ahead of them."

"The only way we can beat these floors is if we work with the new players!" I snapped back.

Quickly all I have said about Tonka became a lie. He wasn't a joyful person. He only wanted to become stronger and stronger to better his own standing. If he was to have his way he would use the players to better his own life. Something I couldn't live my life with.

"If you can't see the potential in this then why am I partied with you?" he asked raising his hands in the air.

I shook my hand and looked down.

"You just want to use people to become stronger…" I gripped the handle of my blade "…And I can't allow that."

Tonka stepped back when he saw my hand move up to my sword. His next words were hesitant to come out.

"Look around. You're out here with me Riku. You left Town Of Beginnings to gain a head start."

A quick exhale came from my nose. I was out here with him, trying to better myself. I was even reluctant to tell him that I was a beta tester. When the game started, I was focused on myself. Just like Tonka is now. I might still feel that way but I never intended on abusing the other players and taking it all for myself. Tonka wants to do just that.

"I am. But I'm not going to abuse everything along the way. I wanna be something in this world. A power hungry player is not going to be my label."

Tonka stiffened and regained his composure. He finally raised his hand to the hilt of his blade.

"I only see one of us moving up in the game…" he said opening up a menu.

Tonka sent me a dual invite. Dueling is a way to fight another player. If you kill another player outside a duel match your icon switch's to orange and if you keep doing it stays orange. Tonka sent me a "Total Loss Mode" type. This means we fight till HP hits zero. And in this game now, it means the other dies. I finger slowly crept towards the prompt.

"Go on and accept if you are not too scared." Tonka called out.

My finger tapped accept and Duel images appeared over us. A countdown started in between me and my opponent. The sun was just going down and the wind picking up, blowing my hair back. Tonka took a hunched over stance as I kept standing position.

_9…8…7…6…5…4…3…1..._


	2. Chapter 1: Lasting Memory

I pulled the sword out of it sheathe and up in to the air. The light hit its iron blade causing a glare to appear. Tonka grinned and dashed forward, quickly he leaped in the air.

"Kahhhh!"

My hand lifted the sword up to block his downward slash, the sound of swords clashing ringed out. Then I swung horizontally at his open torso. The sword slashed through halfway before Tonka dashed back to recover. Quickly I regained my stance and waited for him again. This technique I used often in beta. I would wait for the opponent to attack me and then I would attack them on their recover. Tonka came at me again this time dragging his sword behind him. His sword was covered in an orange light. He was trying to use a 'Sword Skill' on me. 'Sword Skills' are special abilities you can use to deal more damage than a normal attack. The move he was using is called Rage Spike. It charges the user towards his/her opponent and stabs them.

With no time for a proper block I swing my blade to a slant, also activating a Sword Skill. Our blades meet again this time knocking us both back. He comes at me again with a barrage of slant attacks. Doing my best to block them he makes it through slicing my shoulder and torso.

Tonka falls back to recover. This is my chance; his stamina can't be much after his barrage.

"Haaa!" I yell running towards him.

As I approach him my sword gets covered in green and I lift it up fast in an uppercut motion singling the Skill. Tonka does his best to block but his sword gets knocked out of his hand. My blade soars up his body only leaving a red strip behind it. Quickly I follow up with a downward vertical slash. It sends his body crashing in to the dirt. Tonka's HP bar begins to move down to a one hit range.

His breathing is all I could hear as I kicked him over on his back. Oddly he was smiling. He had to understand that he was about to die in real life not just the game.

Coughing he said "You're going to go far kid."

I stepped back stunned. I'm going to go far by killing this man. It didn't seem right. But it had to be down. Tonka would have killed more players than just me.

"You fought well Tonka."

"My name is Kai." He said.

I placed my blade to his neck. Looking away I pressed it inside him.

"Ughh!" he let out

"Farewell…Kai." I said lightly. His character exploding in to data fragments.

'Winner!' appeared over my head. The title meant nothing. I had just killed a man. Even if this game is just 3D renders a person was playing that character. In normal SAO I wouldn't be thinking about it too much but now that people die in real life because of death in game you have to think about it. If I want to represent everything Tonka wasn't I must refrain from this killing. I have to be better.

"I will be better…"

I swung the sword around my wrist and put back in its place. Then I continued down the road. Aincrads wind blew in my face; I lifted up my hand to block it and forced myself forward. It felt so real like I was there. If I didn't know about my real life I would swear this was it. The battle with Tonka felt real even though what we did was impossible to our life laws. This feeling of new life was something well welcomed.

In the real world I was just your average high schooler. I wasn't as much as loner more like an outcast. Of course I had my friends but I never fit in with them. Most of them were older anyway. Either out of school or still in just higher grade. My age group was annoying and loud. These guys were more laid back and chill, just my style you could say. I just wonder if any of them entered SAO. They all seemed interested in it. And one of them actually had a Nervegear. Only way to know if they are in SAO is to look around town.

Town.

A place that was probably filled with tears. Players in groups sobbing, panicking and questioning. We all question the motive behind this but we need to be focused on getting out. They can cry all they want be this won't end till Floor 100 is cleared. In order to clear any other the floors we needed to be stronger. It would take all of our strength…all of my strength.

When the wind died down I continued my sprint for town, encountering a boar.

It was of a normal boar shape but had long tusk and blood red eyes that complimented its dark indigo fur.

"Well hello there!" I said kneeling down to its level my hair flowed down with me.

The pig only snorted and rammed in to me knocking my over. It kept rushing straight before turning in to the tall grass.

"Oh…Damn…Where did he go?"

I stand up drawing my blade. Patiently I waited, listening for the grass to rumble. Another minute or two went by, still no sign of it.

"Oh come on!" I yell.

"HELP!"

My head turns to the cry. It came from my left, the same way the boar turned. Quickly I dashed in to the grass, pushing and tugging it out of my way.

"HELP ME SOMEBODY!"

That one was closer. I dive out of the grass and slide in behind the boar. It had a male player cornered in front a tree. In a matter of seconds dashed up the pig dragging my sword behind me. It glowed in green as I was activating Rage Spike. The boar was defenseless as I came from behind. My blade pieced right through the hide sending the pig flying towards the player. He jumped in a nick of time making the pig smack right in to the tree. Orbs dropped and the body exploded in to its polygons.

_Level 3_!

"Easy." I remarked.

The male was still shaking. Judging by his tall slinky like structure he is rather wimpy. But hey. My build isn't all that impressive also this guy could become the game's best player. That's if he doesn't get killed by boars.

"Uh…huh…Thanks." He mumbled.

"What?"

"I said thanks" he spoke more clear.

I tilted my head back.

"Oh! You're welcome."

"It just came out of nowhere…"

Yeah I was one the pissed it off. But he doesn't need to know that.

"Good thing I was walking on the road. Or you might've…"

"Died? Yeah I know."

He had a rather timid but exciting voice in him. It matched his body movements well since his fidgeted here and there.

"Riku." I said throwing my hair back.

"Nice to meet you Rika I'm -" He flung back and covered his mouth. "Rik-u. Sorry."

I laughed and put my sword back in its sheathe. Then walked over to time, extending my hand.

"Haruo." He finished shaking my hand.

"So first time player?" I asked.

"Yeah. A real poop first time if you ask me."

I flashed the same smile Tonka did when we met and slapped him on the shoulder.

"It will get better as you grow in strength."

Meeting Haruo made me recall yesterday's events. I killed Tonka, the first player I had contact with. His death will always be in the back of my mind. It will linger in the deepest depths but even such negative thought would bring me great strength to win this game. Strength that I will need.

"Riku what are you doing out here?"

"I'm looking for gear. Wanna join?"

Haruo smiled and nodded. "Mhm."

I opened up the menu and sent him a invite, I flew up in front of his avatar.

"Accepted." He said smiling still.


	3. Chapter 2: Briefing

It's been a month since the launch. More than 2,000 players have died that's roughly around 20% of our numbers gone. The worst part is no one has found the boss room in the dungeon. Players have been going out in parties looking for it but come back with nothing to report. I and Haruo have focusing on building up our skills and equipment rather than searching for the boss. He has been focused on his Dagger Skill. Haruo is aiming for a light build, fast and agile. I'm focusing on my timing and strike precision with my sword. Along with our combat skills we have been doing non-combat skills as well. While I'm doing something more useful like Purchase Negotiation he wants to do Musical Instrument. Thanks to my skill I was able to purchase some good clothes and weapons with the col we earned.

Now I had a dark red overcoat that had silver markings clinging down its sides and back. Haruo wanted something yellow so I bought him a yellow vest that had a fur collar. His vest complimented his short red hair but it made him stick out. Clearly he isn't doing stealth.

Our weapons had a slight increase, but for our level it should be fine. When we got to the village we did most of the quest. I received a long sword it was much better for my fighting stance. The length gave me a better reach. Haruo accepted a basic weapon upgrade, his dagger now +4. Our weapons and questing got us to a respectable level 10. Most players were in-between 5-8 now.

As me and Haruo approached the town a few players rushed by, bumping in to us.

"Sorry man! We got to make the meeting!"

Haruo looked at me and I looked to him. A meeting? I and Haruo dashed after the group. Maybe the players were finally gathering to hit the boss. That also means a party found the room. When I and Haruo came around the corner to an open plaza we were shocked to see a relatively big group there. We made it just in time since the players were funneling in to a court yard.

"Over there." Haruo said pointing to a seat.

The courtyard was set like a small and broken coliseum. Its entrance was surrounded by tall cracked pillars. Our seats were like rows of stone wrapping around in a half circle. They seemed to wrap around the middle section which also looked damaged.

A player walked out in to the middle. He had blue hair and an ageless face. His armor was blue like his hair and had plates of metal applied throughout it.

"Hello glad to see you all here. I'm Diavel and the job I rolled was knight!" he said throwing out his fist and smirking.

"There are no jobs!" a player yelled.

The crowd began to rumble a bit before Diavel calmed them down.

"My party has found the boss room!"

Again the crowd rumbled but this time it was more of a cheer. It was nice to know that they were ready to advance from this floor. That's what me a Haruo having been talking about doing for days now.

"Were gonna need to pair off in to parties of six. A typical party doesn't stand a chance, were ar gonna need to form a Raid party that has other inside it."

My eyes widened and I looked around. Everyone had their friends by them to team up with. Yeah I had Haruo but a party of two is no good. Looking round me and Haruo spotted another player talking to a cloak player. They seemed to be partying up.

"Let's ask to party with them." Haruo said.

I nodded and we slinked down to the block above them. The male looked up at us. His face was rather delicate and his hair was short and black. He could pass for a female but no one is that dumb to fall for it.

"Can we party up with you guys?" I asked.

The cloaked figure kept a straight position, looking forward.

"Sure thing." The male said "It's gonna take all of us to beat the boss."

Both I and Haruo got an invite. The prompt popped up and we accepted. Our new party member smiled. I looked up at our HP status, his name was Kirito and the other was Asuna. Female name most likely.

"I'm Haruo and this is Riku."

"Pleasure to meet you Kirito..," I said

He smiled again and turned back to Diavel. Diavel was about to started talking when a player interrupted him. The player jumped down the steps and landed next to Diavel. He stated that his name was Kibaou. He believes the beta tester should apologize for the death of 2,000 players. Kibaou we testers got up and took all the great loot from the new players. Haruo and I both did that, but I can have a heavy heart about since I saved a player and still helping him. But I noticed when he called out the beta tester Kirito flinched and panicked a bit. It could be possible that Kirito played the beta and that's how he got that sword on his back. Kibaou was still ranting about the beta testers when a player cut him off.

"Can I say something?" a deep voice called.

The player rose. He was huge. When the player got to Kibaou he towered over him. Not to mention he looked strong too. I heard him say that his name was Agil. Agil pulled out a book.

"The item store hands these out for free. It's guide book. You got one didn't you?"

"Sure I got one, so what about it?"

"You know who was handing these out? The Ex-beta testers."

The crowd looked shocked and they began to mumble, I assume about Kibaou's remarks.

Agil turned to face the crowed and explained that everybody had access to the information. Even with the guide book being free still lots of players died.

"I didn't come here to poke fingers at anyone. I'm here because I wanna learn from those players' deaths. I'm here because I wanna find out how were gonna beat the boss!" Agil finished.

"The boss is Illfang the Kobald Lord he guarded by three Ruin Kobald Sentinels. Illfang uses axe and shield till his HP drops to red on his last bar. At that point his uses a talwar. He can change his patterns of attack too. That's it for the briefing." Diavel said.

Once the meeting got adjured Asuna left. Kirito watched her leave. I stood and stretched.

"We'll see you at ten Kirito."

"Alright guys don't be late. I'm gonna catch up with Asuna."

Haruo and I nodded. Illfang. He was a tough boss in the beta. But in beta most of us rolled solo. Tomorrow is gonna be one tough day but I'm ready and I know Haruo is, he keeps talking about facing a boss all the time. I think after tomorrows fight his mind will be changed.


	4. Chapter 3: Calm before the storm

My alarm echoed through the room. I drew all my will power to lift up out of bed. Dazed, I brought up my hand and rubbed my face. This felt like life back in the real world. Even though it's been a month I can still recall waking up for school. My dad would be cooking my breakfast then setting it out for me to eat while he went to work. Sadly here no one was cooking for me. As I swung my feet around I shivered to the touch of the cold floor.

_Knock Knock_

"Ayee Riku! It's Haruo don't forget at ten were meeting up with Kirito alright?"

I opened my mouth and stretched. Then stood up, stumbling to the door.

"Ah…Y-yeah…"

Yawning again I flung open the door. Haruo was standing in its outer frame. Even with my eyes barely open I could see his hair and vest.

"Your shirt and…hair are too bright…"I managed to say.

Haruo laughed and pointed to my lower body.

"Man get dressed before you talk to me."

My friend laughed his way down the hall and back to his room. I looked down, my eyes popped open. The dark colored fabric of my boxer came in to focus. Quickly I shut the door and brought my palm to my head.

"Stupid…"

Now awake I pressed my finger and thumb together, bringing them down in a motion. The menu appeared in front of me. I scrolled to the body changer; I put on my red undershirt and chest plate before throwing on my overcoat. With this outfit I wore a simple white pair of jeans. When I recalled my thoughts about Haruo's clothes choice I laughed, were both not doing stealth in these clothes. Lastly I applied my sword, its sheath rendering on my back. With that final touch added I walked out the room, my brown hair dancing behind me.

"Haruo let go man"

I said knocking on my party member's door. After no answer I knocked again.

"Haruo hurry up its nine to ten."

After knocking for the third time I tried wiggling the door knob. The door creaked open slowly.

"Haruo?"

I asked pushing the door in slightly. Losing my patience I opened it fully. What I saw was completely un-expected. A female rushed by me, nudging me out of the room. Her green hair whipped me in the face as she retreated down the hallway and out of sight. Haruo walked by me and down the hall. He threw out his hand and beckoned me to follow.

"Eh?..." I let out.

Still shocked I obliged and followed. Haruo didn't bother to bring up his friend so I let it be. From what I saw she was rather delicate in the face, much like Kirito except she was really a girl. Other then that I didn't see much. Something great most have happened and I have a pretty good idea just from looking at the way Haruo carried his weight and the smile on his face was a give in.

"I should message Kirito, make sure he is still coming."

Haruo opened up his menus still walking. Even though I couldn't see his menu I could guess what it was. It was message asking Kirito if he had made to the group and stating we are on our way. Shortly after another menu popped up in front of my companion.

"Kirito is there and he says to hurry the players are about to move."

"Right!" I call back.

I and Haruo dash off down the alley and around corners. Haruo's agile build made it easy for him to maneuver around over players and NPCS. I on the other was barely getting through, sure I had a high agility score but Haruo's made it look easy.

Just as we made it the spot we caught a glance of Kirito's back headed out of the gate.

"Ayee!" Haruo called.

Kirito looked back and motioned us to catch up. Once we did, we slowed our pace to his and Asuna's. Asuna was still covered in the dark red cloak and Kirito in his starting armor.

"Alright so I was thinking me and Riku could keep front while you and Asuna kept back and switched in with us. We should be able to knock them off balance and let you guys get in some hits while their off guard."

"Seems like a fair plan."

I said this with a nod and Haruo also nodded. Asuna stayed quiet for a moment and looked over at Kirito.

"Switch?"

All three of us jumped and stuttered, she must have never been in a party.

"Level with me here, have you ever been in a party?" Kirito asked.

"No."

"Ehuh?..."

All three of us made a noise of that nature and gave blank looks towards Asuna. Kirito even slowed his pace to a stop, while I and Haruo stopped just ahead. Our fourth member's eyes bounced from each of our faces.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Kirito sighed and got back up with her. He began to explain that switching made it easier to fight in a party since each player could fight then hang back. Also since the game revolves around blades swinging super fast it's easy for someone to make a mistake and hit another player.

Our group was E. We had to clear the boss's minions. For our level now we should be able to handle them but support would be greatly thanked. I'm sure the over players will be focused on the boss and deflecting its moves.

As we approached the gate to our fight Diavel stepped in front and placed his sword in the ground.

"I only I had one thing to say. We are going to win!"

The players cheered, me and Haruo included. Kirito and Asuna kept a serious expression. They both were focused on the boss. I have a feeling their strength is higher then what they give off.

This thought made me think about me and Haruo's reputation. We were barely known. Like I told Tonka before out fight, I want to have label in this world something that gives me meaning. Haruo felt the same, he confessed to me once after one of our fights…

_Flashback_

"Riku…I want to make sure you know what my goals are for this world."

Haruo sheathed his dagger behind him and looked out over the plains.

"I'm seeking something in this world. Something I don't have back in the real one…"

"What's that?"

His head turned to me. His scarlet eyes met with mine, he gave a crooked smile.

"Purpose…I wanna know someone can look to me and say 'Hey it's blah..Blah…blah.' Back in the real world I was barely noticed and I see SAO as I restart to my life. That's why wasn't fazed by the news of being stuck in this world. I finally have a chance to start over here, and the feeling of having clean state was well welcomed."

His eyes turned back to the limitless plains of Aincrad and he strolled off down the path.

_End Flashback_

In that moment I knew. I had found a friend in this new world, a friend with the same goal of being somebody. And I knew fighting alongside him we would be one sharing a common goal. Thinking about this made me glance over at him. He was clapping slowly, the same smile he had on that one day had re-appeared. I'm glad I can have him fighting behind me, watching my back.

Now we all were funneling through the door. We made the climb up the tower, dispatching the lower monsters in our way. So far were fighting in good condition, not losing anybody. My party was fighting in good shape as well.

Then we saw it, the massive door to the boss room. It was huge, it was lit on the side with torches and vines covered around it.

After a quick recap Diavel opened the doors.

A pause came over all of us as we gazed in to the dark room.

"Charge!"

We all barreled through, us being in the back of the group. Once we all stormed in the lights on the wall flicked on in an instant. I and Haruo took stations on the right with Kirito and Asuna.

We each had our weapons drawn. I roar came from down the tunnel. I halted my breathing and took my relaxed stance. My eyes focused on the Illfang.

"Let's go you son of a bitch…"


	5. Chapter 4: Not that Easy

Our team charged out to meet the barreling Illfang. At that point his minions appeared in. They were around Illfang leg size, still a worthy foe. Once a player had made contact with the boss Diavel started barking out orders, his plan was to have the heavy hitters keep Illfang attention while the other players flanked him and attacked. Group E (my group) was assigned to keep it's the Kobolds drawn to us.

A player rushed towards Illfang, quickly the boss swung his mighty axe down on the un-expecting player. His body bounced off the ground and in to the air, he exploded in to data. Another went after him, the tall bald male. He ran up to the boss and deflected his swing, knocking his weight off-balance. Then in an instant the players charged on Illfang, slicing and stabbing his side in a barrage of different colors.

"Group E keep those minions off us!"

"You got it!" Kirito yelled.

Then he sprinted off to engage a Kobald. The enemy swung his mallet in a horizontal motion, Kirito blocked and knocked the beast back with a Skill.

"Switch!"

"Got it!"

Asuna dashed past Kirito her sword glowing red. She leapt in the air and slashed down on the Kobold. She continued to strike, but the beast fell back to regain his composure. Shortly after he fell back the other came at me with his hammer flying by his side. I quickly brought up my blade and deflected the attacker. It stumbled back and I took the chance to get a hit. My sword carried its weight in front of me while glowing its bright green light. The system toke over and launched me past the target. A green slash mark was trailing behind, slicing right on the Kobolds side.

"Switch!"

Haruo answered fast and engaged the minion. The Kobold swung his hammer down but missed, Haruo and spun to the side in an instant. My eyes could barley follow him and he kept dodging the beast attacks. The Kobold began to let up after a few more swings and Haruo jumped back to regain his stance. I thought he was gonna yell out 'switch' but instead he charged back at the target. Haruo's dagger started to glow in yellow flames as he launched himself in the air.

"Now!"

My mind saw the attack play out before I even started to attack. As Haruo leaped over the Kobold I charged back at him. My sword had carried me past the victim again leaving the same green trail behind him. Haruo's dagger sliced the targets head and the system carried him to the other side over the Kobold.

"Hnnahh!"

I heard approaching from my left, a player flew in to me knocking my weapon across the floor. My hands tried to push the player off me but he wouldn't budge.

"Hey! Come on get up!"

As I was going to push again his body exploded in to the polygons I knew too well. The player had died over me. A data fragment landed on my cheek.

"Unh"

My eyes widened, this was the symbol of a person's death. Like an ash from an explosion it floated away before disappearing. The sounds of battle came back in to range as my mind raced back to the goal. I flipped over and launched myself up with my arms. My eyes glanced over the battlefield, the situation the same. Kirito and Asuna still fighting a minion and Haruo fighting ours. Haruo spines out of another dire hit. The Kobolds mallet slammed in to the ground. Quickly Haruo attacked, his dagger swung in a square shape.

"He can handle… for a few seconds…"

I looked around the floor, searching for my long sword. It was lying down by the door scouted up by the wall. Quickly I ran towards it, but I was cut off. Another Kobold slid up between me and my weapon.

"Hnnhhss" it cried out.

It slowly advanced to me, dragging its hammer on the ground. Every step it made towards me and stepped back from it. After an antagonizing pause he rushed at me. Slowly I began to drift out of the battle. My mind was exploding thinking about what could happen in these next few seconds. All that I could conjure up was my dying. Dying on the first floor. The floor where I had killed my first player, something I couldn't run from even in the face of death. This is what I get for doing so. I could've let him live. He could've surrendered, and now I pay the price for both our mistakes. I won't be able to experience the full potential of SAO. Never will I marry here or in life, never will I feel the touch of friendship or love. The only love I am receiving is deaths open graces. The Kobold was now in his motion. My eyes shut. The never-ending darkness was coming down upon me like a storm.

"Can't give up that easy…Riku."

I felt a cold thread pass through my heart and soul. A familiar feeling was tingling my palms nerves. My fingers tightened around it. With no time for waiting I brought the object up to block my attacker. His hammer mashing against my steel made a ring that was covered over the fighting. The attacker's weight shifted pass me and I stepped around the beast. Quickly I activated a skill.

"Arhhhhhaahhh"

My blade slicked and stabbed at the monster as I unleashed a fury of sword skills, the wind from my speed knocked him flying forwards in to a wall. In a matter of seconds it had burst in to the light blue ashes. Then looked down to the object. A sword. It was not the common long sword. Its handle ran long and the hilt wrapped around it like a cuff. The blade was thick at its base then as the length get became sharper. Throughout the blade were markings and scratches.

"Whoaa…"

"Riku!"

Quickly I snapped out of amazement. Haruo had flew back on the ground. My heart stopped. My feet rushed off. I dragged the new blade behind me and drive it through the monster. Then I turned to my friend. My eyes focused on him, his Hp was dropping at a steady rate. Its bar was passing through the red stage in a flash.

"Haruo!"

I slid over to him and dived in my pouch for a health potion. Once I pulled it out and tipped it in to his mouth. His Hp was on its final piece before the potion kicked in. I heard the familiar sound of a body bursting. Kirito and Asuna must have finished their Kobold. I had killed two, the sword that I had must have been of great strength for me to be able to dispatch of them so easily. Where did it come from? I tried recalling that moment. A voice had echoed through me and then I had the sword. The voice sounds so distant but familiar at the same time.

"T-Thanks..."

I shook my head and stood. My hand reached out to him.

"It's what friends are for."

He gripped my hand and I lifted him up. Asuna had dashed by me and Kirito shortly after. Then I looked over the field, we were running short on players but Illfang had been dropped to his final bar and in the red. Now he was using his Talwar, but when I looked more closely it wasn't of that make. In the beta he had used a Talwar but now he seemed to be using another weapon and his attack pattern was much faster.

The two seemed to be using the same tactic we had used for the Kobolds. Kirito was knocking him off balance then Asuna would rush in to attack. They were fighting well together. And Agil would even step in to help. So if he could so could we. I looked over at my comrade. He was hunched over and breathing heavy. Why he was breathing I don't know. Why were all breathing in this game I don't know. After all the game is Virtual. But after being in the game a month I can tell it feels more lively than the real world.

"Haruo can you fight?"

He smirked and straightened up his stance.

"This fight might have gotten poop real fast but I'm sure not letting them have all the fun."

I smiled and punched him in the arm. "Then let's go!"

We both charged in, Agil running to my right and Haruo to my left. Illfang let out a roar and swiped his blade at our heads. Haruo slid under his attack while I and Agil blocked. The boss's blade flung back leaving him exposed.

"Now!" I barked.

Asuna and Haruo charged to the monster both striking him with great speed and precision before launching back.

"Switch!" she yelled out.

I stepped forward but Kirito dashed by me his attack already activating. Kirito dragged his shinning blade up and through the monster's ribs with a battle cry. Illfang launched back and exploded in to his polygons. Kirito landed with grace.

After a dragging pause..

_Congratulations! _

The remaining player roared out in joy. I had a smile from ear to ear and gave Haruo a high-five so hard he shook his hand to shake off the pain. Sometimes I forget about his nimble structure. Agil looked to me and patted my back, he to flashing a huge smile. It was now that I noticed Asuna. Her cloak must have been hit in battle. The girls chestnut hair flowed perfectly down her body and her face was the meaning of innocence. Her body was as perfect as could be with her slight curves and slim figure.

I smirked and shook my head lightly. Now was not to the time to admire a girl. It was time to admire a team.

"Good job out there."

Asuna smiled at me and walked off the Kirito. He was still hunched over the boss's spot. An item menu was displayed in front of him. A final attack item. Which reminded me of our Exp we earned in the fight. When I gazed up to my health I saw a tiny notch. When was I hit? My mind couldn't recall the time but I saw that my level had boosted two levels. With the Exp of the boss and Kobolds combined I assume. Level 12. Now I have a high gap with the other players and Haruo as well.

"Stop cheering!"

A voice pierced our celebration. The crowd parted as the player spoke towards Kirito.

"How could you let him die!"

Who had died? When I searched through the crowd and the small group around Kibaou I noticed something. Our leader had fallen. Diavel had died. Suddenly I pieced the pieces together, the bursting I heard from Kirito's position was Diavel.

"You knew about the new technique and you didn't warn him!"

I looked back to Kirito, who was still hunched down.

"You're a beta tester!"

I flinched knowing the hatred was till there for us. Another player stepped up from behind Kibaou. He pointed around the crowd as he was the one who made the assumption.

"I bet there is some more here! Show yourselves!"

I was about to end the fight here and now and expose myself but Kirito stood and looked over at me. He smiled and started laughing. A slow and creepy laugh, but that didn't bother me. Kirito looked right to me, he knew I was a tester but how? He must have seen me fighting and saw the basic beta tester moves we all know.

"Yeah I played in the beta. But I'm nothing compared to those noobs. They could barely swing a sword, you guys fight better than they do."

My eyes followed him as he walked through the parted crowd. He was carrying himself with more pride than before.

"I'm on a different level then those guys. I knew about his technique because I have fought higher level monsters on higher level floors that use that skill. I know more about the game then the guide-book does."

An alarm went off in my head. I realized his bluff, I played the beta and knew that no one got as high as he was making it sound. Also I saw his motive behind this.

"You're more than a beta tester, you're a cheater…you're…you're a Beater!"

Kirito laughed and opened up his menus. He rendered on a black overcoat with a dark grey around its collar.

"Beater…Yeah I like that. Just don't confuse me with those noobs again."

Then my thoughts were confirmed. He was doing this to protect the other testers, bringing himself out to seem worse than the testers. The Beater walked passed his attacker and to the open door of Floor 2.

Asuna followed him. Haruo and I also did.

"You called me by my name in that battle." She said.

"Sorry did I pronounce t wrong?"

She smirked.

"No. How did you know?"

Kirito turned and pointed to where the health bars should be. He explained how she could see the party member's health under hers, and their names would be by that.

"Oh! I'm so dumb I didn't even see it there."

Kirito turned back and opened his menu.

"If you guys get invited to a guild by someone you trust, accept it. Playing in a guild is easier than playing solo, and it increases your odds of living."

Haruo lifted his hand to his chin and thought. As did Asuna.

"But you play solo."

They both said, then awkwardly looked at each other. Kirito dissolved the party then left the floor.

"Hey Haruo, let's go eh?"

Haruo looked back at me and smiled.

"Sure. To Floor TWO!" he said pointing towards the entrance and marching in.

Asuna walked up to me.

"You two fight well together."

"Eh, were good for now."

We both lightly laughed.

"You and Kirito fight better than us and that's truth."

Asuna flushed a bit and brought up her menu.

"Well I'm sure you leaving with him so I will send you a friend request okay?"

I smile and accept her request.

"Till next time Riku."

She then walks off in back to the crowd. When will I see her again? I'm not sure but I would like to hope soon and for Kirito also. They were amazing to fight with, which brings me back to my sword. While the menu was still open I looked in my inventory. There I saw it.

_Sovereign _


	6. Chapter 5: Trembling Melody

Floor 2

It was covered with mountains and hills. The hills or mountains would have a green patch of life on them. And the roaring mountains towered over anything below them. It had Great Plains that stretched for miles, filled with different types of monsters to battle. When I arrived through the gate Haruo was sitting on a rock. He had his flute out. When he played it he relaxed the mood around him. The soothing sound of joy flowed out of it and through the small patches of grass and up in to the air. Maybe the Music skill wasn't bad after all.

I walked up to him and smiled. He didn't notice his eyes were shut tight. My arm rolled back and punched him in the shoulder.

"Wahh!"

He screeched falling down of his perch. I awkwardly started rubbing my neck and walked around the rock. The Musician was laid flat out on his back. His eyes now wide. My laughter bubbled out.

"You okay?"

Haruo managed to stand up, using the rock as a guide for his hand. He fluffed up his collar and exhaled loudly.

"Let's go."

I said starting to walk through the hilly plain. Haruo jogged up next to me.

"Kirito told me to you he said thank you."

"Thank me? He did all the wo— "

An Ox casually walked out in front us. We were barely out of the gates range. The Ox was huge in size and bulk. It was about the size of us maybe more. His hide was dark brown and spotted with lighter patches. Two long horns erected from the side of its wide head. The horns curved up by the tip, perfect for lifting its victims. After looking around briefly the Ox looked over to us. It let out a huge exhale then turned its massive body to face us. When my sight got locked to the Ox I saw its name appeared over head.

"Trembling Ox" I spoke lightly towards Haruo.

"It's making me tremble alright."

Haruo shivered and stepped back. The hulking beast stepped forward. Haruo stepped back again, then two more times slowly. Slowly the hulk toke its steps forward. This went on for another minute before Haruo turned on his heels and sprinted away. Our Ox dashed after him with great speed for its bulky figure.

"Wahhhhhh!"

Haruo screamed and picked up his speed. The Ox was hot on his heels and not showing any sign of slowing. Every move Haruo made to evade the Ox's vision failed; it followed him all over the plains.

"Riku! D-Don't just stand there!"

I started to laugh and began my approach to the Ox. He seemed not to care about me since he only kept his eyes locked on Haruo.

"Wait! Haruo run him by me!"

Haruo gave an unknown call and rounded around the plain. He lined up next to me and sprinted by me, the Ox rushing behind him. I threw out my hand and opened my hand. The Ox charged right to the target. His horn placed right in my hand, as he sped up to catch my friend I swung up on his back. Trying to steady myself I tipped over on its side. His hoofs digging in to the hard soil of Floor 2 right by my nose. I regained my grip on the horn and launched myself back on top. The Ox stopped and I had to grab a hold of his other horn to stop myself from flying forward.

Haruo turned with a scrunched face.

"Um?"

Then like the Ox had heard me, it started to buck around. My dexterity was nowhere near high enough too stayed balanced on its back. But my strength made sure I could keep a grip on its curved horns. While it kept bucking, Haruo pulled out his flute.

"Keep it busy Riku!"

In mid-buckle I managed, "No t-time for S-s-ong!"

Haruo grinned and put the instrument to his mouth. I could barely hear his melody since the Ox had started breathing hard. The Ox was slowly lowering his height; the buckling came to a complete stop. My balance steadied and let go of its horns. Now I could hear Haruo's song filling the air. I felt the Ox lower its body and slump down on the floor.

"Well, that was fantastic more or less."

As I slid off the beast Haruo joined my side.

"We still have to kill it."

I pulled out my newly found sword and put it to the throat of the beast. Haruo went around the other side his dagger lined up with the neck. We needed to kill it for any other players that might be passing by and plus you can never have enough exp. My hand raised the blade up and to my shoulder, signaling the skill. In an instant my blade flew down on the neck of the Ox and so did Haruo's. The beast awoke and jumped before bursting in to the polygons.

I swung my blade around my wrist and slid it back on to my back. Sovereign was light for its shape but I knew first hand that it packed a punch. My mind still pondered how I got a hold of such craftsmanship. Haruo also began to question it. The part that made no sense at all was the voice. I looped it back through my ears.

"Can't give up that easy…Riku."

Haruo shrugged off the mystery easily; he didn't care much for the un-explainable. Another characteristic that made him stick out. His lack of attention. When fighting I could tell he had all the focus in the world but outside that he was blind to things happening around him. Unlike me. I had the patience for a foe's strike or a trader's bargain. My eyes were scanning every detail, expecting something to happen. A trait I brought over from the real world. I was paranoid to a point of no return. I've been told my eyes never meet with another's since they gaze behind them or around us. I guess that's why I was never accepted much, I was rather 'odd'.

Haruo and I found a path and followed it. The sound of dirt mashing under our boots filled the space around us. Aincrads sun beaming down on us, the wind dusting by us. Soon the quietness got to me, it was so calm but the silence was a bother.

"So who was that back at the Inn?"

Haruo tilted his head to the side and looked over to me.

"Who?"

I shook my head at his weak bluff. He laughed and pulled up his hands to the back of his head.

"Her name is Kit."

Kit? What kind of name was that?

"Kit eh?"

"Mhmm."

Haruo nodded fast and started to grin. Clearly the thought of her made him happier.

"What was she doing in…your room?" I asked with a slight chuckle.

My friend looked over at me; his eyes squinted at my face.

"You're too young to know."

Then he started to laugh, his laughter was so bad he hand to cover his mouth with a clenched fist. I'm too young? Sure he must be 1 or 2 years older but I've seen a fair share of things.

"I'm 17 for your information." I responded with a grunt.

"Yeh? Well I still won't tell you."

"Ugh…"

My mouth curled a bit and I shook away the sadness. "Will we be seeing her again?"

Haruo stopped and looked behind us. He smiled then continued walking. I then looked back, nothing was out of place. Just the path we had been walking and a few shrubs, not big enough to hide a player.

"What was that about?"

"…"

My friend kept silent and glanced over at me; he winked and put his hands back up. I took a quick glance behind us, a rustle in a shrub. Then I knew I would be seeing her again.

* * *

**Hey guys, so this chapter was just to introduce a new character and Floor 2. If I can get to it I will post another chapter tonight with more action and advancement on Sovereign.**


	7. Chapter 6: Curiosity

Gazing out over the skyline I leaned out my window. Haruo and I have been walking for about a 3 hours before we found the town. Naturally Haruo went right to 'bed'. I on the other hand could not. My brain just wouldn't allow me to sleep; ever since the boss fight I have not felt right. Like something inside me is gone. I knew it had to deal with Sovereign.

The city was lit up and still very busy for a late hour. NPCs rushing around the streets, players casually discovering the new town…Urbus. Its gates and walls lay around the outer rim of crater which the city was settled. The crater itself was on top of mountain. And its buildings were of relative design to the ones in Floor 1. Their height was tall enough for people to leap across to another.

I let out a deep sigh and retreated from the window. Slowly my clothes and armor were disappearing off my body. Then I got to the sword. Now having actual time to look at it I pulled it out a laid it across the table. I brought up my finger and tapped the item. A menu flashed up.

_Sovereign_

Its class was strange. It fell under the One-Handed Straight sword skill but had the offensive stats of a Two Handed weapon. Not to mention the skill that came along with the sword.

_Spirits End_

With a rub of the chin I poked the skill. Another menu flashed up, illuming the room.

_Spirits End: With every soul taken by the sword its equipper will become stronger in more ways than one…at a price._

A price? Nothing in this game it taken lightly anymore. A price could mean a number of things. From a simple HP drop to a massive game breaker.

Then it clicked in my confused mind.

A simple HP drop. After the fight I noticed my HP had dropped, but I never got hit. The sword would also make me stronger, that explain how easy I killed the Kobalds. Even with this advancement I still did not know who or what gave this weapon to me. Quickly I exited the windows, and put the sword away.

With another glance out the window my eyes widened. A figure was peering over to me. It was perched in the frame, shrouded by darkness. As the figure stepped to the floor my heart sunk. With no time to equip a new weapon I rolled out the chair. The figure quickly disappeared in the room's darkness. My heart began race, was this even allowed in the game? Could players just enter in your room? As I though these over I slowly crept backwards to the door. One more step and I should be there I kept repeating to myself. Then in an instant I was swept in the air, with a thud I landed on my back. The curious figure loomed over me, slowly it kneeled down. I tried to roll away but a leg shot over placing me in the between the legs of it.

"Who are you?"

As the figure smiled white teeth became visible under the hood. Again the figure lowered, I could hear a small laugh escape the stranger's lips.

"Riku is it?"

The voice was feminine, and timid. This voice was deceiving as I could tell from the situation.

"I am. But I ask again, who are you?"

Again small laughter came from the stranger. It was almost frightening the way she would hesitate to answer. Slowly I tried to wiggle back up to wall, but every wiggle she take a step, blocking in my sides.

"I'm a friend you could say, but not one of yours."

Like a light bulb went off in my head I knew who was over me. Kit.

"Kit?"

The figure shot up and twirled away with a flowing mention. So it was her. Kit spun back to the bed, she laid back on it. Quickly I stood my eyes keeping locked on the girl. Slowly I walked to the lights. As my finger went out to activate them her hand gripped my wrist.

"I would prefer them off."

"Ehuh…" My own voice stings my ears. She is odd.

As I pulled my hand back her grip released. "Thanks." She said softly.

"Didn't have a choice." I responded then leaning on the wall.

Kit fell back on the bed and grunted. "So you must be Haruo's girlfriend." I said light and slow.

Quickly she rose then leaped off the bed. All of her weight crashed in to me, and I transferred it to the wall. She had her arm on my neck and knee to my groan. Her cool breathe was blowing in to my face. "We are nothing of the sort!" she yelled in a whisper. Quickly I grabbed her sides and tossed her off me. Her light structure flew in the air like paper and landed just.

"Touch me again you die." She hissed.

I dusted off my shirt and smirked.

"Seems like I'm the stronger one here."

"And I'm faster!"

Kit dashed over the bed and in to the air. In an instant I swerved and gripped her arm. Her body collapsed in to mine.

"Is that why he likes you so much?"

I ask tossing her back on to the bed. This time her hood flew back reveling the long green hair and delicate features. The bed absorbed her body and spit her back up for a few inches. I could see her face flushed red. Then she rose again but not as fast or hostile for that matter.

"You're as good as he makes you to be."

My eyebrows raised and a dumbfounded expression came over me. She is clearly talking about Haruo but I didn't know he talked about me to other players.

"Am I?"

"Mhm."

Kit then stood and faced me again, now I could see the height difference.

"Why did you come through my window?"

The girl smirked and sleeked over to the door. "Curiosity." She said opening the wood door.

"And curiosity kills the cat."

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**I know it's not as much for as long as a break i was on. But i had time to really think out the characters and who i wanted them to be. Also where i wanted them to end up. Please give me your thoughts on how to improve the story. Till next time.**


	8. Chapter 7: Purpose Fighter

"_Can't give up that easy…Riku."_

"_Who are you?!"_

"_I'm…More than a memory."_

"_What does that mean?!"_

"_It means I am with you always, not matter where you are…"_

A jolt shot through my body and I quickly rose. The virtual sweat beating down my forehead and rolling in to my eyes. Heavy breathing filled the room. That same thread had passed through my heart. I looked around quickly with beating eyes. They only saw darkness, pitch black. As my breathing slowed and got back on track, my tense back relaxed back in to the mattress. My eyes still darting from side to side waiting for something to jump out of the darkness and latch on to my virtual body.

Wiping off the sweat I rolled over in the bed, looking at the wooden door. This felt like a nightmare back in the real world…

_Flashback_

"No…No…NOOO!"

I straightened up in my bed with a fierce sweat upon me. The red blankets tossed aside on the mattress. Heavy footsteps could be heard barreling down the hall. My head turned to the door as it flew open.

"Son!?"

"Dad?" I answered with a sop.

Dad ran to me, he came up fast and grabbed my arm gently. Then sat himself down close to ledge. My sweaty palm grabbed his and he smiled the greatest smile I've seen.

"What did you see son?"

I hesitantly answered the question. If I answered it would make me sound weak to my farther, something I didn't want to become. My head only turned away and looked at the wall. A single tear was forming in my right eye; I could feel it slid down my cheek and almost hear it hit the fabric of my pants. Without a word my dad quickly pulled me close to him, my face buried in his chest.

"We all have nightmares Tochi."

I sobbed again, only this time I didn't let tears pass. I could feel my father breathing slowly, his chest rising and falling. If he wasn't scared why should I?

"I don't like them…" I said with a childish tone.

With those words my father leaned back and looked me in the eyes. Our dark brown colors staring at each other, mine more impatient.

"Nightmares show us what to be scared of Tochi…"

His words were wisdom. I blankly stared, only being a child his words were confusing.

"…And you know what?"

"What?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

My dad grinned and pointed to my forehead.

"They can show this how to beat our fears and not let them rule our destiny."

"Whaaa…"

I lightly made a noise with my mouth open. Father laughed and patted my shoulder. He stood and looked down at me.

"Go to sleep my son, I will see you in the morning. Sweet dreams."

Then with a thumb up he retreated back through my door, leaving my back in the dark. Quickly I jumped back under my covers pondering the statement my father has made.

_End Flashback_

Back then his words were like medicine soon they turned in to razors. As I thought about my father I could feel something drifting over me, like a cloud. I soon found it was only drossiness.

"Aye! RIKU!"

Loud knocking hit my ears. With a thud I flopped off the bed, the crash barely shook off the sleep.

"RIKU OPEN UP!"

"God DAMMIT Haruo!" I yelled with animosity.

Even with my tone the knocking continued. As my arms launched me up and my legs carried my upper half to the door more yelling came through. Quickly I swung the door open. With blurred vision I could barely make out the figure.

"H…Haruo?"

The figure shook its head and pushed itself in to the room, I stumbled back.

"He is still sleeping, it's Kit."

"Kit?"

Then I my eyes widened, the girl from last night. I had forgetting about Haruo's lover already.

"Oh yeah…From last night."

She shook her head in disapproval. Then I plopped down in the chair, leaned back and rubbed my eyes. Once the legs touched back down I could see her neon green hair. Then her soft features came in to view. I blinked a few times before I noticed. She was barely clothed.

"Doo clothes not interest you or something?"

The girl laughed then nodded subtly.

"What does that mean?"

"No they do not." She said with a touch of teenage dread

Finally I actually looked at her attire, just a bra and really short shorts. I didn't even know they let this kind of this in the game. Let alone be able to buy clothes like what she has on.

"What do you want Kit?"

Kit placed herself in the same spot as last night, on the bed.

"Wanna go hunting?"

My brow rose with this proposed question.

"Hunting?"

Kit shook her head again.

"How have you and Haruo made it this long?"

I had think about this, we are just two guys who get lucky. Sooner or later our luck will run out, then what?

"I guess…We fight for purpose."

Kit leaned back and stroked her chin like a long beard was present. Quickly she jumped up. Her menu opened, she motioned around with her fingers. A suit appeared on her light structure.

It was a dark grey, with green strips running through the shoulder pads and down the middle of her breast. The protection stopped just above her belly button, which confirmed her statement about clothes. Tight leather pants formed around her legs and they climbed up to her waist. They were grey with green strikes through them. Finally her weapon appeared on her side. It was suspended in a fancy buckle. It was a longsword. But a more realistic one compared to mine, which I'm still not convinced is a game item.

"For purpose?"

I nodded.

"Hm. Well purpose fighter le-"

"Don't call me that." I said standing and pushing her down on the bed.

She fell back on the mattress with a thump, he face rather dumbfounded. Quickly I equipped my armor and blade. Clanking of my boots could be heard as I walked to the door. I turned my head back and smirked.

"Coming?"

**1 hour later**

"Haaaaahah"

Kit rushed towards the bull her sword out for a charge. The system quickly recognized the skill and launched her past the bull, leaving a red mark across its side. Our enemy cried loudly as its bulky body fell to the ground. Then it exploded in the polygons of death.

"Good job."

I said patting Kit's shoulder, she shrugged it off and exhaled up to the sky.

"You done purpose fighter?"

I shook my head with a slight smile on my face. If she thought these Trembling Ox's were gonna tire me out she should've thought twice. I personally wanted to go explore the dungeons, scout out the area maybe find the boss area. Kit wasn't ready for it, but who am I judge?

"No where close. And purpose fighter is getting old"

Kit stretched out and sheathed her sword. My brow rose and I smirked.

"Are you done?"

"Hnn-"

Kit grinded her teeth and stormed off. Being a gentleman I couldn't let her wonder around on her lonesome so I followed.

"No." she answered under her breath.

I looked away and chuckled. We walked for about another twenty-five minutes before something eventful happened.

"So yeah the sword just kind of app-"

"What?" Kit asked halting next to me, her head slowly turning to see what's in front of us.

A pair of players both drooped in brown cloaks and capped with brown flat hats. They were settled perfectly in the middle of the trail. One stepped forward a grin appearing from under his cap.

"Hand over your gold or else…"

Kit stepped back I heard a slight shiver escape her lips. I however was not fazed. Haruo and I had faced these type before. Last time we came across some low time thugs. These two however looked well equipped and supplied.

"We won't be handing anything over." I said taking a step towards them.

The talker started to laugh and soon his buddy joined in. After a minute they calm back down and regained the creepy composure.

"Listen here boy! We are representatives of a promising guild and you better obey our demands!"

Our attacker stepped forward again with his fist raised and clenched. He was almost barking at us the way his voice was raised. Kit took another step back and took position behind my right side. Why was she cowering? She fought okay-ish against the Ox's. Maybe something about player fighting frightened her. But now wasn't the time to dwell on the question.

"Well you said 'promising' so I assume you guild is worthless at this stage? What? Are you like two out of five members?"

As I called back to them they clearly got offended. One even tossed back his cloak to get his weapon but the talker raised a hand. The one talking has some type of power of the other.

"Enough of these…verbal remarks…" The leader stepped towards us, I felt Kit grip my sleeve. "….Let's get this over with."

Our foe's dashed at us. I only waited…As they approached I smiled.


	9. Chapter 8: Madness

"HAAAAA!"

The leader took charge. He leaped in the air, drawing his blade. Quickly I pushed Kit aside and spun away the blade falling on my footprints. Then he shot out to slice at me. I launched back, his blade nipping the cloth of my coat. His minions slowly crept on Kit. My eyes darted back and forth between the enemies. Their leader carried his blade in front of him as he charged again. Kit finally drew her weapon and held it out, I could see her shaking. Fear was covering her face. Time seemed to slow down as I went for my sword, my hand gripped the cloth covering Sovereigns handle. Then I knew what to do. Just as I unsheathed the sword my steel crashed with another's. Time raced back to the living pace.

"Ahhaahh"

I pushed with all my force, our blades wrestling. My sword inched closer towards him then his would come closer to me. I could her my teeth grinding as I pushed again. His sword flew back taking his body with it. Quickly I brought my sword down, it only inches away from my leg. The leader stood. As he got his balance a slight chuckle erupted. This slight chuckle turned in to laughter. A slow and paced out laughter of madness.

"What are you waiting for?!"

My voice was must have been distant to the player's ears. He only kept on laughing, but his feet dragged through the dirt towards me. I blinked and focused my vision behind him. Kit was clashing with the other two. She seemed to be keeping up with their stabs and slashes.

"Ha…Ha-ha…Haaa…Hahahahaaaa."

That laughter brought me back to the foe. The pace of his steps was increased and his blade was lifted in front of him. Once he was in striking distance he raised the sword to the sword. A slight glare bounced off it. His laughter barely forced me to lose my cool. Still in stance I moved my foot slightly up and then the other. Like a switch the laughter stopped and he had charged. When he brought his steel down I matched it with mine. His blade up in a higher state, mine at necks height. This was cutting it close. So I brought my leg up and forced it out, making contact with his torso. My hand-to-hand wasn't as high so I didn't expect him to lose health. The leader only stumbled back. In an instant he was on me again. I quickly blocked his slashes and spun around extending Sovereign out. As I spun away I could feel my hilt jolt back signaling I had made contact. But not with his body, his sword. He was good, fast. Then he knocked my blade aside and went for a stab. With no time to block I had to leap to the side. When he saw I was next to him her brought his blade to the side. This one I blocked and countered. Sovereign knew what to do as I activated the skill. It moved around in a square, hitting his arms and neck.

"Ahhhhh!"

The leader ringed out as he flew back on the ground. His body flopped back on the ground sending a cloud of dirt up. Slowly I walked up with blade out front. But as I cleared the smoke I could see his weapon far from reach. Then I heard it again.

"Ha-ha…Haaa…You're…Good...Ha-ha."

"I could say the same about you."

He only laughed a little longer before he reached up. To my surprise his hand grabbed the edge of Sovereign. Slowly he guided it to his neck.

"Do it…"

I shut my eyes.

"Ughah!"

I opened them back up, horror overcame me. My feet stumbled back and my hand went to my head. Underneath me was Tonka, the way he was when I killed him.

"No…" I mumbled.

Slowly I shook my head hoping to get rid of him. Why? It's been months and days since I had fought him. I could feel my legs begin to wiggle. Like a flash I fell to my knees, Sovereign holding me up from the ground. Then…I felt it. The cold thread pass through the avatar body.

"_Riku. I can see your trouble. But it's not him."_

"Who are you?" I said aloud.

"_I'm not the person laying on front of you."_

I shook my head and looked around. Kit was in a blade struggle with a player, the other lay dead.

"_Focus. If you're gonna make it out of here…You're gonna need her."_

I nodded heavily and pushed myself up. The tip of my blade inching through the dirt. Then I pulled it out of its hole. Slowly I crept on the last enemy. He was winning his battle over Kit. She tried to push back but his strength didn't allow her to win. I was positioned behind the attacker.

"_Do it. Finish this fight. Seize destiny."_

I reached out for him. My hand gripped his shoulder. I could feel him jump, but I tightened my grip. Then I brought up my sword and lined it up. Quickly I shot it through the player. Sovereign drove right through him; I lifted it up in to the air and shook the blade to the side. Our enemy's body slipping off the steel and rolling out on to the floor.

"_Till next time…"_

The cold feeling vanished from my body. Kit ran to me, her body crashed with mine. I could feel her arms wrap around me. My non-sword arm wrapped around her back. Both our breathing was heavy, but it was slowly getting on track.

"Maybe…We should go get Haruo."

I said pulling away. Kit kept latched on my coat. Casually I looked back and smirked, pulling on my coat, she leapt forward. "Yeah lets go." She said with a smile.

* * *

**Hey! SO this chapter is a bit shorter because i was focusing on the action, tell me what you though about this fight scene and if you would like me to go back to on mellow detail fighting or keep up with this high detail fighting. Till next time!**


	10. Chapter 9: This won't be easy

Our footsteps could barely be heard. Only a high Listening skill could hear us. Slowly and quietly we made our way down the hall. The wooden door still shut. With a slight snicker Kit slammed on the door. Its noise could be heard echoing through the hall. I took my position on the wall, laying flat against it. Kit slammed her fist against the wood again, then again. We waited silently for a minute, but when no answer came she slammed it again. She looked over at me with a confused expression, her lips curled.

"Let me handle this."

I gently pushed Kit out of the way then lined up my fist with the door. Quickly I untwined it with full force shooting out. When my fist made contact a pop up came up.

Immortal Object

"Aye! Haruo open up!"

Kit started yelling from behind me, her high screams could rupture an eardrum in the real world. With her yelling in the back and me slamming in the front I was almost certain Haruo would open up. Together we carried on doing this for about two or three minutes. We were so loud I barely heard the other walk up.

"Uhm!"

His gesture was overruled by are insane amount of noise. I only noticed him when his hand pulled back my shoulder. Quickly I swung around to him.

"Who are you?!"

My voice rose quickly, getting Kits attention. The new one, a male. He was rather rounded but a healthy kind of round. His eyes were covered by rimmed glasses, something I haven't seen in SAO before. A thick black beard lined his jaw. The player stood around an average height, still no match for my scale though.

"No, the question is… .You?"

My head flew back, and my eyes squinted. I looked up and down this fellow, he seemed of no threat. His armor choice was clear of that, barely any; it was just robe and shirt. It resembled that of a Samurais under clothing.

"I am Riku." I said with proud voice and pointed to my chest.

"This is Kit." I said pointing to the female. She moved her head up with a smirk.

Our questioner laughed. He slapped his knee and then rose back up with a dead look. His finger pushed his glasses back up on his face.

"I am Tomoko."

Tomoko pointed at himself, clearly mocking me. My faced was flushed with rage. I just wanted to punch his glasses right through his face. Slowly I stepped towards him but was stopped by an arm. Kit had noticed my anger and restrained me somehow. Tomoko started to laugh slowly.

"Well if you would excuse me….um Rik-u. I must be getting to my room."

He pushed his way past Kit, clearly trying to avoid me. Kit barely tried to stop him as he went for the door. I gave her a disappointed look as my eyes followed Tomoko through. He unlocked the door. Kit gestured over towards me. Where was Haruo?

"Nice meeting the both of you."

Tomoko went to shut the door but my hand caught it. The man jumped back but then quickly came back trying to shut it. His strength was nothing compared to mine. Kit stepped up next to me; she slipped her head in to the crack I was keeping open. After a short minute she popped back out.

"Nothing, he isn't there."

Tomoko squinted.

"He?"

I turned my attention from Kit to Tomoko he looked rather confused.

"Yeah…He. We had a friend staying in this room."

"He kinda looks like this…"

Kit pointed both fingers towards Tomoko and put on an excited expression. I chuckled to myself as she was doing a perfect job of resembling him. Tomoko shook his head, his great beard wiggling with him.

"Nope I haven't seen him."

"Dammit Haruo, where did you go?" I mumbled.

I nodded up towards Kit then turned away. As I started to walk off I could feel Kit's presence. When we reached the stairs I heard a door slam. I was in too deep of thought to care about Tomoko right now. It's not like Haruo to just get up and leave.

"Maybe he is out looking for us?" Kit asked lightly.

"No, he could just use the friend finder in his menu…"

With my response I could Kit sighed a certain kind of sadness lingered in her throat. Yes Haruo was strong, yes he was smart but out alone I think he would be different. When I had found him he was about to get massacred by a boar. A rather easy kill in fact.

"Where would he go…?"

"Hmm…"

Kit cuffed her chin with a hand. We both looked serious as we walked through the town.

"Let's go to Agil."

Kit looked over at me with a confused face.

"We met Agil during the boss fight; he is one me and Haruo's best friends."

Still Kit looked confused. I just smiled and started off towards the market zone. She soon caught on and got back up with me.

We passed plenty of players. Now I could finally see the gender ratio. Much more guys could be seen playing than girls. The girls that were seen were very attractive. I was un-aware that this many attractive girls were even in to gaming, I imagined the number being far less. Girls in this game though were strong un-like their stereotypes in the real world. Stereotypes. Something that was far less common in SAO. Sure you were classed on your skill but not who you are. All the baggage of the real world faded with Aincrad. Lot less drama in my opinion. Well, I mean you could die in here but that's beside the point I'm making.

Soon we found ourselves in the market side of town. Agil had a knack for bargaining like me. I'm sure we could find him either cheating out a player or having a heated argument over a items price with another.

"Now he is big, really…really built and is a bit darker."

Kit smirked. "Black?"

I shook my head lightly. "To put it bluntly yes."

She held back a laugh and strolled off in to the crowd of players before us. I put my hands up to my neck and went off in the other direction. Slowly I had to maneuver through the crowd, not wanting to cause trouble. Carefully I walked on the tip of my toes, almost dancing through the crowd. Then it happened. An elbow flew back knocking me off balance and in to about three or four players. When I regained balance I noticed they were on the floor, each looking really mad.

"Whoa guys! Take it easy!?" I said throwing my arms up.

"Easy?"

"You knocked me out of line jerk!"

Their responses varied with each one of them. But they stood by each other. I put my hands down and frowned.

"This won't be easy huh?..."


	11. Chapter 10: Powerless

Without haste I turned on my heels. I pushed people out of my way as I sprinted away. Shouting was arousing from behind me. Still running I glanced behind me, at least another two people joined in the chase. My eyes went wide as my head turned back. A NPC was dragging a cart behind him, the cart being right in my way. With barely any time to think I let my instincts take over. My coat danced behind me as launched over the cart. As I came over I tucked up my legs, landing with a roll. Like a spring I launched back up and continued running. I heard some crashing and even more shouting.

Assuming the fight was over I halted and spun around. A fist flew right in to my cheek sending me stumbling back for balance. In an instant I was hit again but in the chest, then again. Even though I wasn't dropping HP it still hurt. Before my attacker could strike again I dashed back putting distance between us. Rubbing some blood from my mouth my eyes looked up to the attacker.

Haruo.

He was standing with his fist up, his collar rugged and vest torn.

"Hit the cart?"

"Yeah. Didn't hurt that much."

I rose up my fist and took a stance, one best for defense. I wasn't sure why he was attacking me, but I didn't have time ask anyway. Haruo came back at me, throwing out his long jabs. I brought up my arm his arm hitting mine. Then his left came for me, I blocked that as well. Now our arms locked I kicked out, sending him back.

"What's wrong?!"

Haruo cracked an un-easy smile. "Stealing my girl?"

"What are you talking about?!" I bark back my hands thrown up in the air.

My 'friend' relaxed his body.

"You and Kit, just taking off this morning remember?"

"I do remember we almost got killed."

With those words Haruo's eyes went wide. He stumbled in to a charge right for me. His fist was drawn out in front of him…a perfect target. Haruo was now in striking range, my time to act.

"Haaaahhaa!" he let out about make contact.

My hand flew up catching his arm. Quickly I spun my body and tugged down. Haruo's body began to lift. To complete the move I needed my other hand which I soon applied. With all my strength I flipped Haruo over my shoulder, sending him in to the ground.

"Ughh…"

Dusting off my hands I started to chuckle. Haruo looked up at me with a blank face.

"I'm not stealing anything friend. Now get up, you're embarrassing us."

I flashed a smile, extending my hand as well. Haruo grabbed it and launched himself up. He began to dust off his clothes; he gestured over to me and started walking away. Now that the fighting was done I could see the crowd we had formed. I looked at every one I could see, each looking rather amused.

"Well…."

Quickly I began to shuffle away, morphing in to the large crowd before me.

As I made my way through the crowd I could hear whispers.

"_Did you see that?"_

"_Man that guy is something."_

They were all compliments. I had not realized that my own strength was that high. Haruo and I train together I thought we would be evenly matched. That little fight proved me wrong and most likely Haruo too. I will give him this, he is fast like really fast. I'm surprised I kept up with his punches. His face told me he was shocked as well. Are partnership was based around him being fast and light while I'm slow and heavy. Seems it didn't end up that way.

Soon I came through the dense crowd and found Kit…with Haruo. Still looking ravaged he had her curled up around him, like an embrace. Awkwardly I approached them with my hands up on my head. Haruo only turned his head the other way.

"So I found him."

Kit squeezed her arm around Haruo and smiled.

"Yeah…I think he found me first."

Haruo turned back and nodded towards me before continuing…

"Riku…I'm sorry for lashing out, when I saw both of you were gone…I…"

My hand gripped his shoulder. Like I was transferring a message through our touch he nodded.

"Since we are here we might as well go talk to Agil, see what he has been up too."

The three of us started walking, not knowing where but walking. Kit still wrapped around Haruo. With as much discretion I have I glanced over at them. Even though this is just a virtual world I could see their love for each other. The way he smiles when she talks, the way she laughs when he talks to fast. It made think about who I will that will care for me in this world. I still have friends from the real world that might've joined SAO, but that's not certain. Even in the real world I wanted someone that I could call mine, I guess that's a trait you get from being an outcast…you want love.

We rounded a corner and heard the familiar voice.

"200 col?! That's insane man! I almost died getting this item!"

"Well I didn't tell you go get it the deal stays at 200."

"Fine…200 more col is not bad…"

"Good."

As we came around Agil stood showing his massive size. He smiled the way he did back on Floor 1.

"Riku! Haruo!"

His deep but soothing voice was a relief to hear again. As he approached my arms flung out and his too. We came together for a quick hug; he did the same to Haruo. When he noticed Kit he grinned over to Haruo. Haruo became flustered before awkwardly laughing. Agil seemed to tower over Kit, it must have felt like standing under a skyscraper. She looked up and down the giant and smiled. The bald-giant smiled back.

"Agil." He said holding out his hand.

"Kit" she said taking his hand.

Agil gestured us over to his stand. Naturally we strike up a conversations about this Floor. Agil tells us of the Wasteland beyond the savanna and about how dangerous it is.

"Yeah Kirito said-"

"Kirito?"

Quickly I interrupted; any news about him is must. Kirito helped me after the boss fight, signing himself away from the tester's…saving my life most likely.

"How's he been?"

Agil leaned back and smirked. "He hasn't got in touch with you?"

"No."

"Strange. Well he is out training his Martial Arts skill I think."

"Hmph."

Kit scratched her head.

"You need a map to navigate that mountain."

Agil grinned. "Kirito has his connections."

She only rested back against Haruo. Haruo was looking up at the sky. Slowly light was fading.

"We should be heading back."

Haruo poked at Kit and started to move, him attached to her.

As they started to pull away Haruo looked back at me. "Coming?"

"Yeah give me a minute."

My attention went towards Agil. "Can you identify a weapon for me?"

Agil nodded.

Quickly I unsheathed Sovereign from my back, and placed it on Agil's stand. The gentle giant carefully observed the sword. Taking fine not of the marking and cloth wrapped around the hilt and blade.

"I haven't seen anything like it so far. Its name is Sovereign."

I shook my head and braced my arms on the stand. "That much I know, it also gave me a skill."

"A skill?"

"Yeah Spirits End "

"Spirits End huh?"

"It makes the wielder stronger by every kill during combat. But you lose Hp from using it. I noticed today when fighting the thugs that my Hp had dropped by only a few points. When I acquired the sword at the Boss fight and killed the Kobalds my Hp dropped further than with the thugs."

Agil scrunched up his face and looked over the sword again.

"Maybe the stronger the enemy the more power you draw in result the more Hp you lose."

"That seems right."

Agil sighed, my eyes drifted up towards him. He looked worried.

"Riku…You shouldn't keep using this sword. What happens when you draw too much power? You could lose all of your Hp."

Then I sighed. Agil was right. What if I killed something and its power was greater than my Hp?

"You're right. But…the skill states the wielder gets stronger in more ways than one. It has to increase your stats. Like a buff."

"That's another theory but should you really test it?"

I to then look over Sovereign. It was brilliantly crafted. Something that looked like a powerful player would use. I wanted nothing more than to become powerful but if I have to risk my life doing so then the reward isn't too great.

"Yes…"

Agil exhaled quickly and looked up at me with anger.

"What?!"

"But when it's time."

"What do you mean?!"

"I'm keeping it…but only when I need it…will I use it."

The giant seemed to calm down, his breathing back on track.

"Good."

I sheathed Sovereign. Agil brought up a menu. A item rendered in front of us. A blade.

"Here…Take this."

He handed me the blade. It was lightweight for its length. Unlike Sovereign it had a basic design.

"It's a +8 long sword made out of the lightest material known so far."

"Is it strong?"

"Tested it myself."

I nodded and a menu popped up in front of me. It was a trade. I accepted and thanked Agil.

"Oh-Before I go…Do you have any cloth?"

Agil scrunched his face again and scratched his head. He searched his inventory, not one roll left.

"That is 5 col."

My eyes widened. "Sneaky."

Quickly I paid and said my goodbyes once again.

**Back at the Inn**

Sovereign was laid out on the table. The cloth rolled out next to it. My plan was to wrap the blade in cloth, and wearing it on my back. In all reality it came down to me doing so I could look bad-ass. Which I did. Now it hung on my back with as simple brace, it was wrapped diagonally going down the blade. The new blade hung off my waist in a black sheathe. On the way back to the Inn I purchased a scarlet covered hood that was slightly darker than the red over-coat I took a custom to wearing. The swords rattled and bounced as I walked over to the mounted mirror.

"Damn…I look bad-ass."

* * *

**Even though this is the longest chapter since the boss fight i personally think it is the worst xD. Yeah it progress's the story with Sovereign but really the fight with Haruo was pointless i'm not even sure why i kept it like that. But it's still a solid piece to add to the story. Till next time folks! **


	12. Chapter 11: Cloak & Dagger

**Hey! So i've finally finished this chapter! This one is my personal favorite because so much more effort went into it. I strongly recommend sticking with the story because this i the quality you should come to ****expect from it now.  
****I would like to thank:**Agent 94 and Kinh for reviews and support.(Highly recommend their stories, go check em' out!)  
**I do not own Sword Art Online or any of its contents. I just own the OC's i place in the world**

_Enjoy!_

A few days have passed since my talk with Agil. I've stayed true to my words. Sovereign is still wrapped up and sheathed on my back. Only when in dire need will I pull the blade out once more. I'm certain that need won't arouse with me in the Inn. While Haruo and Kit have been exploring the dungeon, I've been stuck at the Inn. Something is going to happen soon and I need to be here to see it.

The day after we talked to Agil I heard something while eating dinner. The players sitting on the far side of the room were mumbling to each other. Over top of Haruo's loud mouth I could faintly hear the words 'Player Killer? Coming here?!' after that one of the men put a finger to the others lips. To not arouse suspicion I kept on eating and making casual conversation. But in my mind the curiosity to see the P.K. was itching at me. Player Killer's make me sick. Ever since the day Kit and I were attacked I've been scouring for details about local P.K.'s. Keeping it on the down low from my friends as well, I knew they would try to stop me if they found out. All that I could manage to find was that there was a new guild. This guild was for Player Killers only. After I put one and one together I had discovered that the guys at the Inn were being recruited and the boss was coming personally. The only thing that has been unclear to me is why these two? When I followed them out in to the field I had to run out and save their asses. And that's when my idea came into action. Befriending these players would get me in when they see the boss. When the time comes I'll put the boss down myself and let the guild collapse on itself. All I have to do now is bring up the guild in a conversation hoping one of them cracks and lets me in on the gig.

Revisiting my plan made me smirk. I had forgotten the two were in front of me.

"Dude what's your problem?"

"Ugh…Nothing just bored."

The one named Quinn shifted in his seat and squinted eyes at me. He brushed back his hair and laughed. Quinn had a defining jaw that made his face long, and his cheek bones stuck out like mountains on his face, not to mention the crazy scar cutting down his eye. He fit the bill for manic. If his looks didn't give it in his personality sure would. The guy is insane.

"Bored? The great Riku is bored. Oh how we should we please you my lord?!"

Quinn rolled his eyes and then brought them down back on me. His gaze cut right through me. Then I stared back, we were at a stalemate. My beaming eyes against his, I broke the trance. Looking away I made a gesture. Then my two friends looked.

"That guy has been staring at us the past ten minutes."

The one named Axel smiled. He was much more muscle than me and Quinn combined. His leather armor could barely hold back his broad chest. Two tree like arms erupted from either side of the brute. Sleeveless all his armors, it doesn't take long to find out why.

"It's him Quinn."

Axel's voice was deep and mountainous. It gave a certain fear to the one he would direct his speech too. Not Quinn though, Quinn could laugh in the face of Axel and still have a mouth to laugh out of again. The only reasonable explanation is that they know each in the real world. Quinn looked back at his friend and then to me.

"Wanna join a guild Riku?"

What?! My plan is working. I didn't even have to ask them, they asked me! As my mind was exploding with awesomeness I calmly kept a straight face.

"Sure."

My voice rolled of my tongue like silk. I felt like one of those super spies from the movies. Quinn and Axel stood. After a short pause so did I. All three of us casually walked over and joined the recruiter. Axel and Quinn sat down but as I was going to sit the recruiters arm flew out in front of me. He looked at me from under his hood. Demon red eyes glared into me. Like he was searching for a purpose to kill me right here and now. My knees started to wobble. Did he know about my plan? Fear was overtaking my body.

"No wait!"

Thank god.

Quinn had gripped the owners arm. He looked over at him, moving the red eyes to stare at Quinn.

"You said two."

A dark and metallic voice echoed from under the muffler of the recruiter. Then he pulled back his arm and gestured to the chair in front on of me. Without haste I took my seat.

"Three is better than two."

The recruiter leaned back in his chair. His words were hesitant to come out. It gave him a certain fearful edge... One that was most certainly working on me right now.

"You three and a couple others are only but the start of what I plan to do."

"And what is that?"

With a sharp turn his head was on me. The demon eyes peering at me through his hood. Had I spoken to soon?

"A bloody mess."

When I said Quinn was insane…Well he was nothing compared to this guy.

"How can we get in?" I asked swiftly, leaning forward in my chair. My new plan was to act interested about what he had to say.

"The three of you will have to kill a player. With me overseeing you."

A cracked a smile. "Easy."

Quinn then replied the same. Axel only nodded. Our boss only stood. He looked back out of the inn. The sun was fading and darkness was overcoming Aincrad.

"Let's go find some prey." He said tossing his cloak up and exiting the building. Even for such a creepy guy I got to say his outfit is badass. The boss took us out into the fields. Slowly we each found our targets. Quinn picked a male who looked around 18 and was a polearm type. I should've known Quinn to take the easy player. Axel took the same type as him. His foe wielded a great axe and had heavy armor. Both of them succeeded with easy kills. When I had saved them a day or two ago they must have been holding back.

Our leader pointed us to another player. This one was mine. We were on top of a hill crouched down. The figure was hard to make out. Clearly whoever it was is strong. The mobs were no match for the player.

"Sneak up on the poor soul Riku. Make it fast unlike these two…"

I nodded and made my way down the hillside. Carefully I advanced. On floor 2 there was a lot less cover. Only a few rock formations and wide open terrain. Luckily for me a formation was right behind the player. My feet glided me over with grace. Now within seeing range of my 'opponent' I peeked around the rock.

It was a girl. She looked a year or two younger than me from what I could tell. Her pink hair was dancing behind her as she stabbed at the mob. With careful twirls and rolls she evaded every attack. In no time the mob fell. She was standing over the corpse when it exploded. Quickly a notification appeared in front of her.

Activate stage two of my plan. I had to engage the player and make the others think we were fighting. We had to bring the battle over to their position or make them come to us. The only hard part was explaining to the player what to do.

Quickly I dashed out from behind the rock with my new blade drawn. She was now alerted. Her menu dropped and her sword was drawn once again. The girl gripped its handle with both hands and charged at me. A katana user. Her sword blade became covered with the glow of a skill. I halted my approach and raised my hand up. She stopped about sword lengths away.

"Help me." I said with my lips.

Then I gestured up at the others on the hill. To play the part I began to circle the girl. Now that I was closer her attire was clear. She wore a white over coat much like my red one. For real armor she had a silver plate covering her breast and abdomen. Her legs were barely covered unlike her torso. A short skirt capped her waist and was lined with red streaks.

"What?" she finally answered.

Still circling her I gestured up towards the others again. This time I actually spoke.

"They want me to kill you."

Quickly the girl recoiled. She swung her blade at me and I blocked. I brought the blade close and pushed perfectly locking us up. Now I could talk with no worry of being heard.

"They plan on starting a guild for just player killers…I played the part to fool the boss. I need your help to take him down."

My 'opponent' pushed back. Trying to fool the others I stumbled back against the rock formation. Instantly she was in front of me her blade to my throat. She winked at me. Hoping I read the sign right I knocked the blade away with my hand and side stepped away. Barely trying I swung my blade down, of course she blocked it was ease. We exchanged several swings like this.

Their patience has to be broken by now. Like they had heard my thoughts they started to barrel down the hill. Axel was leading. His great axe was raised high.

"I'lllll saveee youuuu!"

Axel picked up speed and locked right on to the girl. Hearing his steps behind me i quickly rolled away. When his mighty axe came down it was met with her sword. She pushed it to the side and twirled away from Axel. Quinn then leaped in. He fell down upon her but was shocked when she evaded that as well. I was confident she could take them both. My real challenge lay with the leader. Looking around I saw him slowly walking down the hill. His sword drawn.

I too began walking slowly but not towards my 'friends' but towards the boss. A slight chuckle could be heard but it was mostly covered by his scarf. Once he had reached the bottom of the hill he started to laugh this time it more understandable. With swift movements he pulled back his hood. Revealing his sloppy long jet black hair. But his true striking features were those eyes. They glowed in the dark almost. Again I felt the same fear as before.

"So soon to betray us?"

I snorted and chuckled lightly. "I was never with you."

The leader shook his head and took small steps towards me.

"What a shame. You have so much…potential."

"Ugh?!"

I stumbled back. His last sentence. It reminds me of Tonka's dying words. Trying to regain my will I rubbed my eyes. By the time my arm moved the boss was in front of me. With no other route I began my attack. My blade soared up and crashed with his. He laughed and dashed back. Then he leaped in the air. Quickly I too became airborne. Our blades met in the air and locked all the way back down to soft plain. I set my feet and pushed with all my strength. The leader let go and spun to my side. There he swung from his upper left, making contact.

"Ahah!"

I jumped back.

"Maybe I was wrong…You have no potential."

Then he charged again. This time it would be different. When his blade extending out to activate Rage Spike I rolled away. He flew by with extreme speed. Quickly I stood and charged at his back then I activated Rage Spike. The system sent my flying towards the leader. My blade slicing through his side with ease.

"Zahhhh-hahaha-ha!" he ringed out.

With his loud yelling Axel and Quinn turned. The girl was standing far from them. I could assume she has just been avoiding their attacks since they both looked fatigued.

"Come Quinn and Axel."

I shot a gaze over to the leader, I couldn't tell but I could almost feel him grinning at me. Axel and Quinn formed up behind their master. The other player joined my side.

"Two against three?" the leader asked approaching slowly.

My grip around the handle of my blade tightened. I was prepared to fight this manic. I don't know why but the girl followed me as I advanced.

"Get the leader…I'll handle them."

Her voice was smooth and relaxing. It sounded like one of Haruo's melodies. But there was not time to ponder it any longer. Our slow and steady walk turned into a full on charge. As did our opponents. The leader's blade flung out and mine deflected it. As I went to stab he jumped back. Then Axel slammed his axe in front of me as I went for the boss. Axel shook his head and went to swing the axe sideways. I evaded and charged the brute. My body crashed in to his and sent him off balance. With him stumbling away I went for the leader again.

Their leader charged at me. Both our blades locked again and started to slide around as we applied force. At this moment I stole a play from him. He pushed up against my blade and I relaxed my grip. As I swayed down and around his blade I could see his eyes dart over to his side. Quickly I brought my blade up and brought it down diagonally. I was using a slanted Sword Skill on his exposed side. It tour through his cloak and knocked him down on the ground.

I exhaled up to the air. Then walked towards him. He was crawling back from me.

"Axel…Quinn…"

They both looked over. Quickly they sprang in front of me. The female then ran up behind me.

"Let's just finish this!"

I yelled as I locked blades with Quinn. We forced each other back and forth before I finally knocked him back. Keeping with my pursuit I dashed towards him but he blocked my charge and we crossed swords once again.

"Riku!"

That voice. I know it. A blade came down upon Quinn from behind and another on Axel. The female leaped back before charging him again. Axel dropped his axe and fell to his knees pleading for forgiveness. Quinn stumbled past me. He looked over at Axel.

"Pathetic."

Then he sprinted past us to his leader who was placed on the hill. His eyes were barely visible but I could feel them baring down on me. The leader rose his hand and slammed it down fast. A cloud of smoke appeared. When it cleared a few seconds later they were gone...

"Good thing we showed up."

My attention went towards our saviors. It was Haruo and Kit. Who else would I expect? Haruo smiled and put his dagger back in the scabbard.

"When we saw you were being moved around this area we thought you had been attacked."

Kit then smirked and put her blade away. I nodded lightly. Inside I was happy they showed up but mad also. Maybe I could have gotten the boss if they didn't intervene.

"So your name is Riku?"

I looked over at the stranger in white. "Yeah that's me."

She held out her hand "I'm Eliza." (El-zia)

Gladly I took her hand and shook it. Her hand was soft. It didn't have the rasp of a warrior's hand. Even though she was good at fighting I could tell she did not enjoy it. In the end when I took her hand and looked in those purple eyes I felt something. My brain had some nerves tingle throughout my virtual body. Was this really her? The one I might love.

* * *

**If you have time please review! Wanna have an OC? Pm me your character details and we can talk it out! (sorry Kinh kinda taking your idea xD)**


	13. Chapter 12: Blooming Disaster

**This chapter is finally up! Now i know it's not much and i am apologizing for that. Finals are on there way so my teachers have been dumping crap-tons of work on us. But back to the story...This chapter starts a bit sappy but ends slightly okay. SO please read on and feel free to drop a review. I do not own SAO or any of its contents, just the OC's i have been provided/made-up. (I'm also sorry if there is any word skips or misspells)**

The weather was perfect tonight. Aincrads stars were lighting up the sky. Like little sparkles they lit up the dark. From the edge my feet were dangling the skyline looked endless. Truly it made me forget that this was just a render. You could forget that the wind blowing your hair and clothes is artificial. You can forget that the vegetation was also artificial. The one thing you couldn't forget was the death. Death in this game used to be artificial like the environment. Now it's permanent. This was all of one man's design. Kayaba Akihiko. The world's god of sort and now our god in way. He made the cliff I sit on, he made the clothes I'm wearing and he made my fears. As I stare out over Floor 2 I can't help but wonder where he is. If I was him I would not let the players have all the 'fun'. I'm sure he out here somewhere out here, playing this death game with us. One day I hope we cross paths. So I can personally slice his neck with my blade or at least die trying.

My legs were dangling off the side of a cliff and my hands were extended out behind me for support. Slowly my eyes glared over the horizon, admiring the beauty of Aincrad. A gentle breeze came by moving my coat slightly. Lightly I sighed trying not to draw attention from the other. Eliza had been accompanying me on my walks through Aincrad lately. Not saying I don't enjoy her company but there is an awkward tension between us. After out little fight with the insane group she decided to tag along with us. She said it would be better to join us then keep playing solo. Haruo and Kit welcomed her with open arms, and so did I of course. Her face was flawless to my eyes. When she wasn't paying attention I would glance over and admire her. Oddly I felt like she would too glance at me. The past few days have been mostly feeling controlled which was new to me. In the real world I never experienced the feelings that have erupted the last days. But I and Eliza have barely spoken to each other, we just take walks. Right now it just us on this cliff overlooking Aincrad. If there was ever a time to talk it was now.

"So… The…Ugh- "

Eliza looked over and smiled at me. Then she looked back to the horizon.

"Yeah it is nice."

My face flustered a bit. She knew what I was trying to say? Amazing. Again she looked over with a smile this time not looking away.

"It's beautiful."

Her words were like gold. Quickly I needed a clever response. Something that would be used in a cheesy teen romance movie. In the real world my mother had old copies of a movie about a Vampire and human girl falling in love, she made me watch them all. To an extent I enjoyed it un-like other guys. But that's only because I'm a dreamer. Searching my memory banks I found the perfect comeback.

"It's not the only thing."

The phrase rolled over my tongue with ease. If I broke eye contact now it would be embarrassing. With all the will in me, my eyes kept with hers. Except hers didn't keep with mine. Quickly the girl looked away. Her pink hair rested down on her shoulders as she kept her head turned. Even though she tried to hide I could clearly see the blush. My gaze left her and my head dipping down slightly. Well it was worth a shot.

"T-thanks."

Slightly my eyes adjusted towards her then back to Aincrad.

"We should be heading back…" I said while starting to get up.

Eliza looked over to me and frowned. Something about her being sad or even just a bit upset kinda pierced me. Like a sharp dagger ran over my heart slowly. Slowly I fell back in to the position I was but this time slightly closer to her. Another blush came over her and me as well.

"I guess we can stay."

The girl smiled and looked back over Aincrad. Her purple eyes gliding over the horizon and reaching out far in to the skyline. Quickly they darted to me. Slightly I leaned back to see her face better.

"Riku…I…I never thanked you."

Eliza eyes shifted away from mine but her head kept turned to me.

"Thanked me for…What?"

"Saving me."

"Awah? I never saved you…"

"But you did!"

Her voice became high. And her response was fast. My natural reaction kicked in and I looked down. My blinks were becoming more drawn out the lids covering my eyes longer. This was just like when dad and I would fight. He would say I did something, and I would say that I didn't. We could go on for hours. Each of our responses more offensive than the others. As bad as the argument would get I would always find breakfast waiting for me. It shocked me every time.

"How do you think I saved you?"

My inside's told me that Eliza's eyes drawn back to me. I wasn't sure if she really was looking but I could still feel something stirring in my stomach.

"You could have killed me or let the other players kill me. Riku…you fought off their leader…I would like to think you did trying to protect me…"

I looked away and pondered her speech. Did I really fight my hardest for her without knowing? Was it all to keep a player safe? My mind was telling me that I did it for the good of the world but my heart told me it was for her. Not in my life have I ever experienced these…conflicting emotions. I've always made a plan and did what was imagined with no time to 'feel'. Quickly my eyes darted back and forth, processing my thoughts. I need to break away from my mind…just this once.

"I…"

Slowly my head rose up to her. Our eyes staring in to each others. They say looking through another person's eyes lets you see in to their soul. When I heard this I would laugh and call them idiots. But now…now that I have someone's eyes to see…I believe them.

"…Guess I did Eliza…I have never felt stronger then when I was fighting next to you…"

Eliza looked stunned. A hard red tone overcame her face.

"Riku…" she whispered. The girl gently scooted closer to me. Her hand slowly advanced towards mine. Lightly her fingers came over mine. Even though I could see her hand cupping mine, her touch was distant. My hand was numb. I tried to move my body, nothing was moving.

"Uggh…Ahah."

My will forced my timid voice out but it was reduced to a whisper. Fear was coming over me. Why couldn't I move Dammit?! Again I tried to whip my body but only slight or none change occurred. I could feel my fear rising up to my head, like a glass filling up with water. My eyes raced around before I caught glimpse of my health. It had an orangish yellow symbol next to it. A dark black lightning bolt strike though object. My eyes went wide, slowly my hp dropped points. Eliza's face became filled with horror. Her hands reached out for my shoulder. Quickly they came back holding Throwing Darts. Three of them landed in my shoulder at some point. They had to have been dipped a Paralysis affect.

In an instant my eyes became heavy. I had the strongest urge to close them but I knew that would result in a black out. Along with my eyes my body became heavy. With no control I fell limp. My back hit the rocks of the cliff hard and my head even harder. I would have to suffer another Hp drop. I fell with my head facing the path. Two figures were slowly walking up the trial. My heart sank once they came in to a clearer range.

Quinn danced up slowly in front of his master. After coming in a decent range he bowed letting the leader walk fourth.

The leader was still in his cloak but the moonlight made him more deadly. It shinned off the leather cape. My hearing was muffed but I could vaguely hear words.

"Well….What….Have here."

Again the leader stepped forward.

"Stay away!"

Eliza's words were clearer than the leaders. Quinn crept up behind the leader. With my vision leaving me I could faintly make out Quinn retreating down the trail. Something or someone must have come up. Eliza's hand gripped my shoulder, she started rocking me. This wasn't helping. While I was on the floor being rocked like a sick child the insane leader was drawing closer.

"Eliza…Must…Fight!" I managed. My only words I could speak had been said. Eliza had to fight this manic if she wanted us to live. The girl stood, before engaging the leader she smiled down at me. I had faith for her. She took on Axel and Quinn both.

Even though my vision is blurry now I could still see her charge out. The leader stood his ground. They fought but I could not see who was winning now. My eyes…They are so heavy at this point. Another minute or two goes by, my track of time gone. Slowly darkness creeps over my eyes. Then it consumes me.

"Hey! Wake up!"

"Wahh?"

This voice was a new one. I had not heard this stranger in my time here. It may be the voice of stranger but it was friendly. My eyes opened back up, the moon blazing down on me. With a fog slightly covering my sight, I looked around. I was no longer on the ground but propped up against the mountain side. A boy was crouched down in front of me. Faintly I could make out his brown bangs falling down above his eyes. What was clearly visible was his Emerald like eyes. Slightly I squinted at him. The boys face was pale like the moon and his features were fine tuned.

"Who…W-who are you?"

The boy smiled un-easily. "I'm…uhh- ...I'm Kichi."

"My name is…Riku."

He stood and held out his hand. Accepting his help he pulled me up. Even though I was sitting and lying down mostly my legs felt fatigued, as did my whole body actually. Kichi most have expected this as he kept holding me up.

"I know you name already."

I looked over to him my face confused.

"You do?"

"Yeah…She told me it." The boy gestured over to the ledge. There stood Eliza. Her hair was gently being rustled by the wind, and the moon was shinning down upon her amazing frame. A huge grin came over me.

"Eliza!"

My legs had regained the stamina. Quickly I ran to her. The girl spun around fast and smiled. Her lips became parted with the biggest smile I've seen since Agil's. Our bodies crashed in to each others. Her arms wrapped around me and mine around her.

"I feared the worst…" She gently whispered.

"I'm not leaving this early…"

She pulled me closer. I knew this was just a render like Aincrad. But it felt so real. Like I was there hugging her. Then like a blade the memory of my fear hit me. Quinn and the insane leader were gone.

I eased up my grasp around Eliza and looked around.

"Where are they?"

Kichi walked up behind me. And pointed down the trail.

"T-their gone…For now."

My eyes shifted to this boy. Where did her come from?

"Guess I'll be g-going then." The stranger started off but my hand stopped him. Letting Eliza go I joined by Kichi's side.

"Come with us to the Inn in Urbus."

Kichi looked down; he looked as in deep thought. I needed to know what happened when I blacked out and Eliza's side isn't the only part I want to hear. While he was thinking I put it together that it was him that caused Quinn to leave.

The boys scruffy spikes bounced back as he quickly looked at me. He smirked and nodded fast.

**Back At the Inn**

The walk back was hard. Whatever Kichi gave me sure did leave some effects. But now we were all back, safe in my room. Normally I would be standing but since I could barely feel my legs I was on the bed. Eliza sat at the foot of the bed, Kichi up against the wall. We came back to talk but the last few minutes have been silent. Kichi evaded my eyes and would shift in his spot every time I glanced over. When my eyes came over Eliza she would look over and lightly smile before turning away.

"Did we come here to do nothing?"

My companions didn't budge; they just kept peering around the room. The awkwardness draped over the room like a blanket. Why is no one speaking?

"What happened guys…seriously?"

Eliza looked over and then to Kichi, he nodded and left the room. She looked back towards me, her eyes looking sad and distant. Slowly she slid closer to me, I could feel my heart start to quicken. My arms nudged my body up on the headboard. Eliza reached out for my hand. She wasn't smiling when I took it. A deep sigh came out. The suspense of this was eaten away at my insides. I hated when this type of stuff would happen in the real world, it's amplified in SAO.

"Riku…It's about Haruo."

"W-what…About h-him?" I croaked out. He wasn't there at the fight, as far I know. Even if he wasn't I started to vision all the things that could've happened. All of them.

"He's been….-"

"Whatt?!"

* * *

**What cliff hanger on that one huh? I ended it like that so i could keep you guessing till the next chapter. Now the next chapter is gonna be the last one before the two year skip that happens. Chapter 14 will take place in the final year of SAO along with the ending chapters. Just saying they are gonna be very intense, and their might even be a really cool idea thats implemented that involves busting open the Cannon so be ready.**

**I would like to thank my followers and the people that review and favorite. You guys rock. I would not have thought that anyone would really enjoy the story as much as i enjoy writing it. Please look out for chapter 13 coming the next week(Maybe xD)**


	14. Chapter 13: The Bond Splits(Preview)

**Heyo! Right now i don't have much time to finish the chapter but expect it this weekend or around that time. Now this little preview is taken from the calmer side of the story, around the beginning actually. It's short and is just to keep you thinking about what will go down in this chapter. Please enjoy and look out for** _Chapter 13: The Bond Splits_

Eliza knocked fast but in a special pattern. Two knocks then a pause, finally ending with another two knocks. We stood at the door patiently, well Eliza did. The door flung open and out came the man. His rimmed glassed sliding down his nose. The man pushed them up and smiled.

"Nice to see you again Rik-u."

"Tomoko." I answered with a nod.

"Tomoko we need something." Eliza chirped.

The man stepped aside and gestured in towards his room. Before entering I called down the hallway for Kichi. He appeared. Together we entered the room. Tomoko nudged us to a table.

"We need to know the location of a guild leader."

Tomoko raised a brow and stroked his hairy jaw. "Which guild?"

All three of us looked back and forth. "We don't know anything about the guild other than it is based on Player Killing."

The broker leaned back in his seat. He pondered a bit.

"Well I have heard of one group like that, it's small only about four members. Their name is Cloak & Dagger."

* * *

**Before i go give me feedback on the chapters current name, now i know you know nothing about it but pitch in some ideas or two and you might receive a shoutout! Oh and keep in mind this part might be experiencing re-writes xD BYE!**


End file.
